In ordinary daily life, all kinds of lighting apparatus can be seen everywhere, such as fluorescent lamps, street lamps, table lamps, artistic lamps and so on. In the above-described lighting apparatus, the tungsten bulb is traditionally used as a light-emitting light source. In recent years, due to the ever-changing technology, light-emitting diode (LED) has been used as a light source. Moreover, in addition to lighting apparatus, for the general traffic signs, billboards, headlights etc., light-emitting diode has also been used as a light source. The light-emitting diode as a light source has the advantages of energy-saving and greater brightness. Therefore, it has been gradually common.
With the popularity of LED lamps, LED lamps are used in more and more occasions. In some key areas of lighting, LED lighting range often needs to be adjusted according to actual needs. In the prior art, different lamps lighting ranges are often replaced according to these actual needs. This undoubtedly increases the cost of manufacturing enterprises and installation companies, and also easily leads to confusion in maintenance and replacement.